Mobile devices have become the primary mode of wireless communication for the vast majority of people worldwide. In the first few generations of wireless communication networks, mobile devices were generally used for voice communication, text messages, and somewhat limited internet access. Newer generations of wireless communication networks have increased bandwidth and lowered latency enough to provide substantially more services to mobile device users, such as purchasing products, paying invoices, streaming movies, playing video games, online learning, dating, and more. Also, for each new generation of wireless communication network, the frequency and strength of the wireless signals are generally increased to provide even more bandwidth with less latency.
Unfortunately, the higher a frequency of a wireless signal, the greater the attenuation of wireless signals passing through physical barriers such as glass windows or walls of a structure. Moreover, since the recent rollout of 5th generation (5G) wireless communication networks that can use wireless signals with millimeter waveforms at gigahertz frequencies, it has become even more difficult to provide access to these 5G wireless networks for mobile devices located behind physical barriers.